bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BioBeast
Welcome Hi, welcome to BZPower Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fiva (NBZP) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi man! This is Tahu Nuva Golden! Check out mah article on Tahuva! I am gonna do an epic grappling hook swing + sword slash in my next fight...WHEN THE FORUMS COME BACK ONLINE! Grr. I got other weapons. "Fire never surrenders. If it cannot burn through, it burns around. Block its path and it sends sparks through the air, to begin the blaze anew somewhere else. Fire always finds a way." Heheh. I love that quote. But I also have a huge load of weapons. And unless you create a vacuum inside yourself, my fire zamors will burn your guts up. XD But I won't fight unless provoked. Oh, and I added more info. A summary of Tahuva's in-game life. Yep! Whaddaya think of it? Thanks. But in terms of design (like if it were a set), but with the modifications stated in the written profile, how is it? It's bigger than expected XD! I don't own most of the pieces in him, so I'm not sure about the size of the Vahki head-casings as armor. If that won't fit, consider those new pieces/modified pieces, like the straightened Hordika necks. The sword is an entirely new piece, except for the Tahu Mata swords around it. And I do consider Takanuva 08 and Titan Mata Nui the greatest humanoid sets ever, so I took a few points from them. I beefed up the upper arms to some degree with the golden Inika armor, but I couldn't think of anything better than the Inika lower legs as lower arms. At least it's not apelike. COUGHCANISTERMATANUICOUGH. XD. I used a Pohatu 08 arm on the stomach between some (probably oversized) Mistika wings. That was just because I didn't want to dare use anything that looked stupid or overused, even if those are weird choices. Anyway, one last question: Would you buy it as a set? I would personally put on a Kakama and run to the store! XD oh and if it isn't too much trouble, knowing what Kaxo looks like would be nice. And if you do it, make sure he's wearing the Mask of Vacuum, because my mental picture of it is HORRIBLE. XD. It doesn't do the mask justice. Well thanks! I love huge sets too, in fact I wish I had the Muaka and Kane-Ra! Well, I guess that's fine, but maybe you should say what pieces he has. Cause right now, a Gali Mata body, a misshapen silver mask, and a Vezon cape isn't much to look at. That's all my mind can picture right now, but that sounds too lame. Well, can you describe his build and mask? At least the body type. UMMM... It's been DAYS, can you describe his build?! And if you can't, JUST TELL ME ALREADY. K. Tell me and post a pic when ur done. But what the Karzahni are you gonna use for the mask then? O_o Whoa. Well that would be horrible. Well, just give me a link when you're done. Is it ready yet? I'm not sure, but I'm in the Pacific, so IDK what time it is where you live. Here, it's Thursday, and presumably Wednesday. Nice! If you had a better mask (something about the Rau seems female) it would be much better though. But that's not your fault. I have to say, it would look better with a cape. Without one, the Kiina armor pointing straight down would be a problem XD! As for design, it actually seems female. Well, black mages are supposed to be thin, but the chest(what piece was that?) kind of gave me that idea. The staff is nice and long, I have that piece, but...I LAUGHED SO HARD WHEN I SAW A GIANT TIRE ON IT!!!!! Heheh I meant mega-long rods. I started being a fan in 2006, ya know. Anyway, I thought that was the staff XD. And hey, rushing you? I never complained about the delay till wednesday. (thursday where I live) I did think the Hydraxon face looked better though. :D Hey, have any idea WHEN THE EFF THE FORUMS GET BACK ONLINE? IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH!!!!!!! Hey BioBeast, the is The Dark Chronicler, or Vrf3 as I usually go by. Just wanted to say Hi. And I noticed that your pages for your characters look really nice, think you could help me figure out how to create pages that aren't just solid blocks of text? I named it this time. Ah, thank you, that was exactly what I was wondering! As you've noticed, I have never done anything on a Wiki before, ever. Thanks! TDC ... And now I forget to log in to comment. TDC Obviously, my brain isn't large enough to understand this. You know how you said I could ask you if I needed more help? Guess what! I am completely lost when it comes to making a page for Virthee, I am having more trouble than I could have ever imagined. '' ''TDC That would be a great help, if you want to do it. So far, I just can't get it to look quite right. And yes, I put a few hours into correctly coloring that picture of Vakama, taking off his disk launcher arm, adding a new arm, adjusting the new arm to look smaller and more sideways, and then making the whole picture thinner overall. In fact, if you want, I could do the same for one of your characters. TDC Blimey, it's been a while... Hello again! I hope I'm not the only one desperately checking the BZP home page every day the minute I get up...slightly OCD? XD I put a trivia section on Miracle Cactus. Hope you like it ;) HOW DID MIR DIE??? :( Feel like giving Merror and Mirr a reunion some time? Ghosthands 13:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, still new to talk pages. Accidentally posted in my own :L Aaanyway, what are your other characters? --Ghosthands 18:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Blimey, quite a lot there! Mine are as follows: Merror (good Toa, met Espio and Mir) Stralix (good Skakdi, inventor) Lohkar (needs no introduction ;)) Zadron (evil Vortixx, assassin) Thurduk (evil Toa, inquisitor) Echelon (evil Toa, priest) I've also got a Le-Matoran gukko pilot in the works. Really? You got the idea from Lohkar? That makes me so proud :) Lohkar will actually be looking for a crew pretty soon - I'd be happy to have Odhran along. Or if you want to be your own captain, we could still have some interaction. I'd love it. I assume you know where I got the inspiration for Lohkar? --Ghosthands 19:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Lohkar's good at getting in the way. :P Lohkar's going to be aiming for a bigger crew, around eight. His current (temporary) crew consists of: *Himself *Kalama *Seven Ga-Matoran, Kalama's Raiders *Tanuka, a Toa of Water They're not with the ship at the moment, but while they were, we also had Agarin (a Toa of Sonics), Knidia (a Toa of Water), and an Onu-Matoran whose name escapes me. Lohkar and Kalama have had a few little ego issues, because it's Kalama's expedition, but they're using Lohkar's ship - of which he is, of course, the captain. By the way, I've been working on making my own Bionicle sprite system, based on the good ol' MNOG Character Kit. Would you like a look? I could, for example, make a few of your characters for you? I've only got the Tohunga and Turaga kits finished, just starting on Toa Mata, but I've done all the first 12 masks. --Ghosthands 19:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll try doing that once I've finished the Mata kit. Aha, I have thought of roles for all of them...better get researching pirates ;) It's really nice to finally (after MONTHS) talk to someone from BZP. Hey, did you notice how Tuck disappeared for ages? I sent him a few e-mails, but he didn't reply, which is weird, because he always replied before... Where are you from, by the way? Odhran sounds Irish, but Feliciano is very Mediterranean and Weald...well...no idea. --Ghosthands 20:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, here's the crew Lohkar's hoping for (if you want an explanation of any of them do ask): *Captain (himself, obviously) *First Mate *Bo'sun *Quartermaster *Navigator *Lookout *Gunner *Cook *Doctor *Weatherworker And maybe a Cabin Matoran? Really? Latin and Greek? I've studied both, and it doesn't look like anything I've seen so far. What does it mean? I'm English, but I've also got US citizenship (my mum's side is American). Have you seen my BZPRPG Intro video? --Ghosthands 05:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Fiva Got it, I'll be working on him, might take a little longer than Virthee, just because of the having to totally recolor a Kanohi, should be be done later today. TDC Thanks! I'll get to work on it soon. I could use some details on Fiva if you don't mind, like what body style to go with, what color eyes, ect. One last question, Toa or Turaga version of the Matatu? TDC I don't think I can do a Toa version, unless you want FivA with a white mask, and what looks like a broken neck (Not my fault! Honest!). The best I can do is the Matoran/ Turaga version of the mask, sorry. Finished! What do you think? Glad you like it, if you want, I could do another of you characters. I'm thinking of creating Berani, or Garme. ANy others you want me to create? Hopefully I can make them more character accurate than Fiva. Sure, one Miha comming up! And a suprise... Sorry Bio, I've been trying to create Miha, but the differences in art style between Av-Matoran bodies and the teal pieces make in nearly impossible. But here's the surprise. Miha Honestly, it didn't turn out so well, but I did my best! I have to say, your Weald looks a whole lot cooler. It you want, I can add a fedora to him :P . Plus, I think the Av-Matoran body is perfect for Miha, I just lack the ability to do it perfectly. Weald Any chance for when the forums come back that Weald could start his adventure with my new character. He's Vortixx archer (think Robin Hood) his name is Salvinn and like Utu(MicroSnipe gave me permission) he also has a Mark except his is one of hope. I can post his profile if you want. --Toa Onarax 17:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I should have been more clear. What I meant was this, on his page you said he stumbled into a village, that could be the village my character was residing in. --Toa Onarax 17:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking a temporary team up, you see my character needs an excuse to leave the village. Helping Weald form a crew could be it. --Toa Onarax 18:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) TADAA! Yeah, it's Awsomeird, a mixture of Awesome and Weird! Hey, think you could help me start up a page for Zyckel? I see Shrakk is out here just like Fiva. And it allows me to write Zyckel's opinion of them. Thanks! but just one thing, nothing Major, and I can fix it, but.... *Falls over laughing uncontrollably* Zyck is a Toa! I'm going to fix it. But that's the best laugh I've had all day. Thanks! Finished writing on Zyckel's page, even added a backstory, which I hadn't yet added on BZPower, it may explain some of Zyckel's hatred toward Fiva. Zyckel Yeah, that was intentional, I had been planning a reason for Zyckel hating Fiva, and that's what formed in my brain. Oh, and you know my character Garme, guess who's her uncle? (Even though he doesn't know it) Garme is the Matoran assassin who was hunting down Feerok, the one Zyckel stopped. And She's Zyckel's neice, which Zyckel didn't even know his brother had a daughter. And Garme never knew her 'Uncle Z' hated her father. It will lead to chaos. So yeah, Fiva already met her. I have no idea what lampshading something means, but I guess it's not good. And yes, it will be rather akward, with Garme trying to say hi to her uncle, who hates her by connection through her father. It will be a chaotic conundrum as to how the predicament is resolved. It's actually not all that improbable. Zyckel knew his brother, and hated him. Zyckel's brother didn't hate Zyckel, even after what he did. So Zyckel's brother never told Garme about how Zyckel hated him. So all Garme knew was that she had an Uncle who lived in Ta-Koro. Later, at the funeral for her father, Garme saw Zyckel, who her mother pointed out as her uncle. Zyckel didn't talk to anyone at the funeral, he stayed to himself. Later, Garme became a bounty hunter to earn money. And, due to the lack of bounties to hunt down, they both went after the same target. Plus, Zyckel will hate her, and she won't know why. True, very true indeed. Hey, if you want, I could create an image for Nighting, if you want me to. '' Good point. And if ye want me to, I be up to making a scurvy pirate under Captain Weald. Though he/she won't speak like that, at all. I can supply any one of those, but my preferance would be the melee fighter. Infact, with a few minor alterations to a prototype character, I can have a pirate ready in no time. '''Name: Moylan Feead Species: Toa Gender: Female Age: 752 Alignment: Riches Mask: Mask of Quicktravel Powers: Elemental power of Magnetism Occupation: Pirate Skills: Can juggle her swords. Weapons: Three blades of varying size. One blade is a dagger, on a short sword, and one a sword. Tools: She carries with her the broken mask of a past friend, which she speaks to. It has no actual uses, other than allowing her to keep calm. Appearance: A thinner Toa, but quite fast. She has a Metru body style with gunmetal as her main color, with the grey replaced with purple. Her Mask resembles a Hau. Biography: A victim of an abusive childhood, she learned that violence was the answer to everything. Whoever was tougher got whatever they wanted. She wanted power from an early age, starting by picking on Matoran, she later moved on from just picking to downright attacking anyone who tried to oppose her. She doesn’t show anyone any respect, even if they’re more powerful than her. Weakness: She is not very good in social situations, and almost never thinks before acting. Like Dreenan, only piratey. '''''I'd say she could act as either, probably the Melee fighter more than the entertainer. Yeah, but I created Kirgon and Dreenan didn't I? A character built to fight isn't anything new, it just means she won't be doing much fighting, just that she can fight when needed. The plot from the darker part of Vrf3's mind You see, I can make a variety of characters, though I prefer ones that don't like fighting, like Virthee, Vrana, Furaha, Berani, and Furaha. '' ''I have an awsome plot set up for when BZP returns, involving a new character, named 'Thedar Chronn, homicide investigator'. I can tell you a little about it if you'd like. Sending the friendship out in the way it started, a fight. It's a wonderfully ironic idea, I like it. Plus, I was feeling annoyed about people interrupting their confrontation that was intended to free Nighting of his quest. But this idea is just perfect, let's just hope the Toa Yakuzan comes back when BZPower does. If not, it will be Nighting againt Dreenan. Which is bad for Nighting, seeing as her armor will dispell the electricity over her body, I think. I'm not that good with electricity. As for my new plot... "Greetings to you who holds this tablet. If you are reading this, then you must have spoken to one of my allies. This also means that you are a killer, wonderfully ruthless, violent, and clever if you have yet to be caught. I am offering you a chance at great power, join me and you won't have to work alone. You can kill, and have someone ready to assist you should you need them to. ''' '''Ally yourself with those like you, and together the entire island will feel our wrath. You are mass murderers, serial killers, and assassins, but together, we can be more. Contact me in the deserts of Po-Wahi near a ragged black rock jutting out of the sand to the east of the Koro. Do not try to find me, I will find you. Welcome to my team, I am Infinitus Nex, welcome to NEX. Destroy this tablet after reading." A team of killers and murderers intent on just killing things, though under a Mysterious being named Infinitus Nex. I am looking for people to make murderers and killers to work for him, just killing things. So far, my only killer is made by my brother Te3e. Sure, feel free to join in, I need as many killers as I can get! And yes, the conclusion to this friendship will be very, very fun... MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. I think he'd be perfect, though now I have a problem. Ckmc had brought to my attention that a group of murderers will be nearly impossible to get approved. Which may cut into my plans, a lot. All I can do is hope. True, but Tuck and the others seem to frown on mass murders. Hopefully they won't frown on this! Got bored. Made new heading. Actually, Quartermasters are quite cool, as they have a lot of power on board a ship. They arrange keeping the ship supplied, getting it repaired, basically lots of economy stuff the captain can't be bothered to do. And in the Edge Chronicles, the Quartermasters are always evil''.'' A Bo'sun is the guy in charge of the crew. Any roles that nobody takes I'll just fill with my own PCs or NPCs. Simples! --Ghosthands 13:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I am SO going to enjoy this... WHEN THE FLIPPIN' FORUMS COME BACK!!! My God, I've been waiting for four months. Four. Flippin'. Months. Oh, by the way, I said weatherworker. A weatherworker is role on a ship only seen in fantasy. Essentially, it's a wizard or other magical person (a Toa, in this case) who can control the weather in the ship's favour. This would be either a Toa of Air or a Toa of Water, as the former can call up winds to speed the ship up, and the latter - well, we're in the middle of the sea. Enough said. Being a Toa of Air himself, Odhran will probably do this himself, but as Lohkar's elemental powers are passive, he needs to find himself a weatherworker. --Ghosthands 17:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Easy mistake to make. Try Ursula LeGuin's Earthsea. That, along with Tolkien, is where Christopher Paolini stole most of his ideas from. Btw, my dad (who strongly disapproves of my Bionicle addiction) saw how much time I've been spending here in the last couple of days and tried to block me from the wiki. I don't think he's realised that I know the password for the modem XD. Switched off the filter easily. But from now on I'm going to cover my tracks more carefully....it's delete-y history time! >:D I'm so evil. --Ghosthands 19:29, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Lonely, lonely... So, it seems everyone else has run away. :( Got anything you'd like to talk about? I know - is there a character of yours that isn't doing anything ATM? We could arrange an interaction for when BZP comes back. --Ghosthands 19:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Bounty hunters, eh...they may come in useful later... I actually already have a character planning to do almost exactly that, but I was going to keep it super-secret...but he'll need a heck of a lot of help, so... Can you give me your email address so I can tell you about it privately? --Ghosthands 17:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) E-mail Sorry, I've been really busy lately and it's going to be a long e-mail. I'm still writing it. --Ghosthands (talk| ) 21:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...cool idea. In fact...GREAT WAY TO GET WEAPONS (and widgets). Ok, second in command sounds good. (Ranged fighter would be my second choice but not letting Tahuva get up close kinda wastes a lot of his power.) Still, I'd want to solve the first problem first. (Chasing Kaxo and Dorgath into the Leaf Village (I MEAN LE-KORO WOW I WATCH TOO MUCH NARUTO) Well, ok. I think I'll pick a less basic element. Wait, does the crew have Air and Water Toa? (if it does this is smooth sailing) Anyway I'd say Iron is a good element for this one. Could even smith weapons out of thin air. Ok, no Iron then. XDfsil. But...Magnetism! Yes. (And that would beat any Toa of Iron, and enemy cannonballs would be DEATH to them. Especially if forced out of the ship from the INSIDE. How's that? I'm cool with that. But to think of a way to make my Toa unique like Tahuva is without being just a ripoff of him...hmm. Mirama What was his mask, again? And his element? Miha I just wanted to say that Miha is a lot more evil than I ever thought, oh and check out what I did with your avatar. Vrf3 15:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ohh! Looks very nice. :P Shall change my user pic immediately.BioBeast 15:14, October 14, 2011 (UTC) PS What do you mean "evil than I ever thought?" I mean exactly that. Poisoning food, trying to kill someone with a spiked chunk of wood, etc. Vrf3 15:16, October 14, 2011 (UTC)